


The world as a whole (BigBang fanfic)

by FlowerWolf



Category: Big Bang (Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWolf/pseuds/FlowerWolf
Summary: When The Reader moves to Korea she never expected to be wrapped up in the world of kpop or meet their twins. The world is a mysterious place and we always question our existence but when The Reader has some of the members of BigBang keeping their eyes on her she never expected to fall into the hands of their twins as well. Will The Reader stay on the side of light and live a peaceful life or will she join a secret group made of powerful men and be the queen of their empire?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this from watching Tazza: the hidden card (korean movie), High and low (Japanese movie), Infinite Challenge: Muhan Company (variety show) and IRIS (Kdrama) i will have a small list of characters and the main cast is characters that the members of BigBang have acted

You moved to Korea when you were fourteen with no idea of the language but your parents had a friend that is a teacher in Korea, his name is Dave Miller but went as  Lim Eun-Jae. He helped you learn Korean and often translated things for you in class, you only knew basic Korean along with words that you heard throughout the day and would ask your teacher for help. Eventually you began to carry a journal that was full of Korean words, the list of Hangul seperated in consonants and vowels along with simple combinations. After three months of attending the school some kids took an interest in you and with the very little Korean you knew itbnever really worked out until you met a boy in your class whose name is Lee Seunghyun. Pronouncing his name was hard but your teacher helped you and often helped you translate some things when you talked to Seunghyun until one day you and Seunghyun decided to visit a little cafe, it was fun and cute even though it was kind of hard to communicate at times.

Your friendship grew and he introduced you to his friends a year later but you were always at his side and people swore that you were a couple but that was far feom the truth, he was the first person to take an interest in you and decided to stick with you and you owed him for that. Another year went by and Seungri decided ro go to Seoul and pursue a career in music, you were happy for him but you didn't want to lose him either so after talking with Seunghyun along with your parents it was decided that you would be with him while your parents paid for a small apartment. After a rough start Seunghyun became the Maknae of BigBang and you were proud but becsme concerned when the leader G Dragon wouldn't talk to him. You told him to give it time and after three months Seunghyun wnded up watching Princess Hours with his leader and finally broke the ice.

Seunghyun had to live with the other members and you were able to move to a tiny apartment in the complex they were in as well as finishing up schooling and working late after school and on the weekends.  The summer before yours and Seunghyun's final year in high school you were able to finally meet the boys that Seunghyun has told you so much about during a dinner night with their manager and YG himself.  YG thanked you for taking care of Seunghyun (now known as Seungri) as well as the other members unknowingly and asked that you live next door to the boys instead of on the first floor, you happily accepted and this lead to you feeding the boys day and night which didn't bother you and because your apartment had two rooms you chose Daesung and Seungri to take your spare room for many reasons. Seungri stayed with you for obvious reasons while as for Daesung he is closer to yours and Seungri's age as well as a huge helper with the busy schedule you had in your senior year.

After a long and exhausting year you and Seungri who you now often called Seungri or Panda finally graduated high school and Seungri continued his journey as a kpop star while you decided to attend college for music and art. You supported the boys a lot and have become very close to you with Daesung having a mad crush on you for your open and very motherly nature but had to keep it aside because of the fans. Two years later and you have a job with YG as a studio director along with a self-made artist that sold a lot of painting and commissions to people all over Asia along with Europe. Your art skills worked perfectly for YG after seeing some of your work and gained your permission to use your art of the boys for merchandise, you always got a small amount but it was worth it.

Years later and after many scandals from some of the members as well answering confessing to you in his own way which you sadly declined but only for his sake, he was still in the era of needing to keep a certain image's even after his scandal and didn't wasnt to make it worse so you told him that in a few years it would be open for discussion again and hopefully there won't be any more issues. You did date Swinging for a little but was caught by YG and broke it off for his sake and even stayed away from the boys for a month. You still don't know what to make of the older members but were close enough to gladly call them Oops while they claimed you as their little sister.

Now it is 2013 and the boys are working on a new album with a whole new story that will unfold....


	2. Years of solos | G Dragon

After BigBangs last album Alive in 2012 the group decided to rest and create solo albums

G Dragon with One of a Kind in September 2012

Then Daesung with D'scover which was labled under YGEX Entertainment released in February of 2013

Three months later Seungri released his album Let's talk about Love 

Another three months pass and in Nobember T.O.P released his single Doom Dada 

And finally in June if 2014 Taeyang released his album Rise

You helped out on the recording of the albums as much as possible but none of them were stressful to work with except for the big man himself Kwon Jiyong with his desire to work on some music for BigBang while he was on tour which caused you to be at his side to listen to him constantly for feedback. Your not great at writing lyrics let alone writing a short story but you helped him anyways by staying in a seperate bed in his hotel room as he wrote down his songs and ask for feedback. "How does this sound?" you listened to Jiyong speak out the lyrics, look them over and sing the verse as you softly giggled "your such a hard worker Ji and both of us know i'm not great with that stuff." "But you buy our albums and enjoy our music so I'm taking it as fan feedback, literal VIP fan feedback." you laughed and decided he was right "alright! Why don't you sing what you've got currently and sing it how you feel about what you wrote." The man who everyone adored looked at his paper for a moment, as you waited you looked a little closer at his yellow and black parted hair.....It was not his best fashion choice but your gonna keep your mouth shut...For now...

Jiyong began to sing and you listened to his beautiful voice as you nodded your head in content with a soft smile on your face. As he finished his song you softly clapped as a blush crept upon his cheeks "you like it?" you giggled and sat up on the bed "of course i do! To be honest i love hearing you sing! But...Those lyrics hit close to home for you and even for me and I'm sure VIPS will resonate with that song as well." Jiyong's blush darkened as he became the shy boy he is but you tried hard not to laugh because his hairstyle made it worse. You were gonna say it. 

"hey Ji?"

"yeah?" 

"don't style your hair like this again, it looks like sushi."

Jiyong laughed and ruffled up his hair and you could see how sticky his hair was from the hairspray. "I'm gonna take a shower." you got up and grabbed your phone and began to scroll through the inernet "I'm gonna order some takeout, or do you want pizza?" "let's have pizza and later we can go get dessert from the convience store across the street." whille placing in the number to call a nearby pizza place Jiyong went to you and kissed your cheek as he whispered softly "I wish i was having your cooking instead, you make the best food." giggling you put the phone against your ear as it rang "wait another week dragon boy!" Jiyong chuckled and headed into the bathroom before calling out "I'll try to hold out babe!" as the phone was answered you registered what he said with your cheeks burning up, before you could mess up you ordered the pizza and once the person on the other end hung up you concentrated on what Jiyong just said.....All of the members have nicknames for you that make you seem like a 'couple' but Jiyong has never called you 'babe'....


	3. Years of solos |  Daesung

After BigBangs last album Alive in 2012 the group decided to rest and create solo albums

G Dragon with One of a Kind in September 2012

Then Daesung with D'scover which was labled under YGEX Entertainment released in February of 2013

Three months later Seungri released his album Let's talk about Love 

Another three months pass and in Nobember T.O.P released his single Doom Dada 

And finally in June if 2014 Taeyang released his album Rise

You've never been to Japan until you ended up touring with Daesung as well as a 'date' with Daesung which so far consisted of him taking you around Tokyo to some parks, a mall and an amazing resturant. Currently the both of you were walking down a street while laughing and enjoying the night air as the streetlights shone down on the walkway before you, because of this most people would mistake you two as a couple like they do with most of the members but you two know your boundaries and secrets. You knew that Daesung still liked you and you wouldn't blame him for it you two are the closest in BigBang next to their mischievous Maknae and have done on little 'dates' before even somehow getting you to play as his 'girlfriend' in the MV for Tonight. You like Daesung and many times have considered dating him and have considered him a little more than a friend unbenounced to him.

As you walked the street and came close to your hotel you ran into a man wearing shades with clothing that was mostly white with white-ish blonde hair that was styled like a mohawk. "You have a very adorable girl on your hands, but then again you are the sexiest man in Japan, D-Lite." the man didn't freak you out but you found him odd so you brushed it off a little, but Daesung looked like he wasn't having it. "i'm not gonna take your girl man just take good care of her, every girl deserves to be treated like royalty." then the man walked away without another word while Daesung rushed you into the hotel and back up to your room. Daesung likes to keep you close but he won't have you sleep in his room or go into yours out of respect so when he ushered you into your room and locked the door behind him you knew that something was wrong.

You quickly turned and look at the usually happy man as panic began to rise in your head "What's the matter Dae? Why were you in such a hurry?" Daesung immediately went to you and hugged you tightly as he spoke in your ear in a low tone. "That man that talked to us....He's the leader of the White Rascals, a motorcycle group that owns this district...." you didn't know what to say so you kept quiet for a little until you softly spoke to him with a question you wondered if you should ask "how do you know him....?" immediatley Daesung pulled his head away from your shoulder and placed his forehead against yours as he moved his hands to your cheeks with a gentle touch. "I've been here long enough to only hear about them and learn of who they are and their gangs....I've seen them running around or riding on their motorcycles while heading to concerts...If you ever go out alone please try to stay away from them....You will be able to tell whose in a biker gang and who isn't...." you looked deep int Daesung's dark brown eyes and slightly nodded "i will be as safe as possible....And i will be by your side as long as i can while in Japan." finally he gave you a soft smile as his plush lips thinned "i love you (y/n)...Even if it isn't the right time or if it never will be i don't want to lose you, my Nikkō" as you wrapped your arms around Daesung's neck he moved closer and softly pecked your lips "even if i can't have you now, i can still steal your lips." you giggled and pecked back as you wondered once again why you chose not to date this wonderful man that was in front of you and allow the fans and scandals to get the better of you.

Nikkō: Japanese - means Sunshine


	4. Years of solos | Seungri

After BigBangs last album Alive in 2012 the group decided to rest and create solo albums

G Dragon with One of a Kind in September 2012

Then Daesung with D'scover which was labled under YGEX Entertainment released in February of 2013

Three months later Seungri released his album Let's talk about Love 

Another three months pass and in Nobember T.O.P released his single Doom Dada 

And finally in June if 2014 Taeyang released his album Rise

The man that you have grown close to during the eight years that have passed has ended up with finding yourself at a restaurant on the top floor of your hotel as it overlooked Macau with a beautiful scenery. "how is the food (y/n)?" Seungri asked as you grab some more clams that have been bathed in garlic sauce and fill your bowl with more cellophane noodles "this is delicious! But it's got to be expensive!" Seungri chuckled as he began to fill his bowl as well "this is only aroing a little over $200.00 and they are specially made along with delicacies." you continued eating you became curious since the both of you were returning to Korea soon "what will you do once we get back to Korea, Seunghyun?" Seungri pushed his hair back as he thought for a moment.

"i'll probably rest and you should too." you softly laughed as you took a sip of your champagne "did you forget that Tabi is going on a mini tour in Korea?" Seungri sighed and looked at you with pleading eyes "(y/n) you really need to rest! You've put so much work into us and supporting yourself that you forget to actually take care of yourself." You went to speak as a yawn escaped your lips as the champagne you have been drinking and the food you have eaten has settled in your system "why do i need to tske care of myself when you guys take care of me? Doing these schedules may be exhausting but in the end i get to finally hang out with eachbof you and learn more about each of you or not have your responsibility of being idols weighing on my mind."

Seungri sighed as he knew what you weee talking about "is it Daesung hyung?" you quickly looked up and softly blushed, he knew that you liked Daesung but he wished that you chose him not because he didn't think that Daesung would be the right guy for you but because he's grown close to to you and most of the songs he wrote for his album he had you in mind. He knew that you would by all of the members albums and songs but it still made him jealous that you chose Daesung over him. "Gongjunim, i know you like him but there is no way you could be with him not even now." "even when we dated we got scolded at! Even dating you is impossible!" Seungri couldn't lie you had a point, even if he still wanted to be with you he can't be.

An idea formed in his head and he gave you a devilish grin "how about this? When the group gets back together we will go and ask YG about dating and if he agrees Daesung and i will find out who ends up with who." you bit your lip and tried hard not to laugh but Seungri's words penetrated you and you couldn't hold it any longer "alright panda you win! Your three years away from your ten year anniversary for your debut so I'm sure that YG won't mind, but i can't wait for the group to get back together and see what happens!" Seungri smiled as he raised his glass to you "to friendship?" he knew he was putting himself in the friend zone but it was worth it as you raised your half empty glass to him. "To friendship"

Gongjunim: Korean - means Princess


	5. Years of solos | T.O.P

After BigBangs last album Alive in 2012 the group decided to rest and create solo albums

G Dragon with One of a Kind in September 2012

Then Daesung with D'scover which was labled under YGEX Entertainment released in February of 2013

Three months later Seungri released his album Let's talk about Love 

Another three months pass and in Nobember T.O.P released his single Doom Dada 

And finally in June if 2014 Taeyang released his album Rise

It was the final week of Seunghyun's concert and you were adjusting his dressing room and making sure he will have drinks. As you were grabbing sone drinks and making sure his clothes were ready for him to change into as the man himself walked into the room with his hair untidy compared to as it was before and his face and clothing drenched in sweat.

You quickly grabbed a towel and haded it to him as he went into the showers that he was thankful the venue had. After a few minutes Seunghyun called you for his clothing which were nicely folded and set aside on the table. You grabbed the clothing and went into the bathroom and set his clothes on the large sink counter as he stepped out where he spoke softly "thank you for taking care of me (y/n), i can see why Daesung loves you so much." your cheeks began to heat up and for once you wished that Daesung didn't make his crush on you obvious, or your curiosity of dating him present. "I-I'll take that as a compliment...." "you are very welcome then." you knew that Seunghyun had a grin on his face as he passed by you to grab his clothes and caused you to catch a glimpse at his tan and very clear skin. Seunghyun was very shy when you first met him and wouldn't show you his body at all until you began to follow the boys around on tours and he would always forget to grab his clothes which resulted in him recieving his clothes from you since no one was busy.

As you began to leave you heard his towel drop and his voice say in a deep and low tone "don't forget about dinner Sarang" Seunghyun and you were fortunate enough to be near your apartment and allowed him and many of BigBangs members to stay at your house since you had a spare room with many roll up mattress along with a futon that usually Seungri and Daesung share, your apartment wasn't big but it wasn's small either it was your home along that you packed to the brim with things for the boys so they can hang out with you or come to eat as well as the many small parties you host there for the group along with their team. You decided to leave the venue and make your way home to start making a sizeable dinner for the oldest member since he would be worn out from the concert.

You made your way inside and prepared some food as you played Seungri's latest album which you bought a week after the two of you returned to Seoul (Seungri gave you a personal copy, specially made and signed but didn't wsnt to damage it) as you hummed and nodded your head to GG Bae you heard your doorbell rang. Thinking that it was Seunghyun you wiped off your hands and answered the door and there stood Seunghyun who looked very....Diffrent.... "hello Seunghyun, i see you decided to style your hair a little." as you looked a little closer you noticed his clothes weren't the same either "who is Seunghyun? And are you miss (l/n)?" you began to worry but decided to play it cool "yes i am...And who might you be....? Your not Choi Seunghyun are you?"

The man before you that bore a striking yet youthful resemblance to BigBangs eldest member nodded in agreement "my name is Vick and i just moved in. I thought that i could introduce myself to my neighbors and i noticed your name tag on your mailbox." he sounded like him too, you did not like this one bit but you refused to let him know that you were uncomfortable "i know it's rude and very creepy that i looked at your mailbox for your name but your hamd writing was so unique and now i know why, your not from Korea are you?" yoh shook your head "no I'm not, I'm from (c/n)" Vick nodded and seemed to be contimplating something until he smiled and bowed "well i must be going now i will see you around." you nodded your head while still keeping your eyes on the doppleganger. "it was nice meeting you Vick..." the man gave you one last smile and walked away.


	6. Years of solos | Taeyang

After BigBangs last album Alive in 2012 the group decided to rest and create solo albums

G Dragon with One of a Kind in September 2012

Then Daesung with D'scover which was labled under YGEX Entertainment released in February of 2013

Three months later Seungri released his album Let's talk about Love 

Another three months pass and in Nobember T.O.P released his single Doom Dada 

And finally in June if 2014 Taeyang released his album Rise

You and Youngbae are on the end of his tour and were having some fun in his hotel room since he didn't want to seep yet or be alone. Youngbae didn't care much for you since he's dating the actress Min Hyroin and to be honest you couldn't be any happier for him, they make a good match. After a few chesp beers the both of you began to open up which was a very amusing yet drunken mistske.

"So (y/n)? Do you like anyone?" you shook your head and pursed your lips "I'm too busy with you guys to care for love~" Youngbae smirked and you knew what he was going to say "what about Daesung and Seungri? It's fun to have some drama around!" scoffing at his comment you took another drink of your now slightly warm beer "Daesung is a great guy and i do have a thing for him but....Not after what happened with me and Panda I'm too afraid of a guy like him getting into trouble for dating any more than he needs, plus he's at his peak in Japan and has many girls that are swooning over him." with a small look of jealousy and displeasure Youngbae felt like he had hit a chord that you did not want to be touched upon so he decided to drop the subject.

After a small bit of scilence and a quick thought Youngbae spoke "you know...Before i met Hyroin i had a thing for you....I really shouldn't be saying this now but i did and i may as well get it off my chest and be a free man with her than ruin my mind with my regrets of not telling you." a soft giggle escaped your lips, Youngbae liked you? The boy that trained for years had a thing for you and he hid it so well...You wanted to know how he did it. "How did you pull it off? Not telling me that you liked me for years?" the man blew away some of his silver-white hair aside and softly blushed "By wearing baggy clothes, having rediculous hairstyles and anything that made myself look odd even in hopes to attract you." "and now your a cokatoo with your hairstyle." Youngbae laughed as he brushed his hair back as sone of it puffed back up "your right, you've got me there!" 

The two of you eventually calmed down and decided that you've had enough beers so you tossed the now empty bottles aside and decided to make some small talk until he brought up something you wanted to forget. "I heard from Hyung that there was a man that looked like him that lives in your apartment." you nodded as you thought of what to say, you didn't like the man and all you could feel were bad vibes about him "yes it's true, his name is Vick and he lives a few doors down from me but....I don't trust him." Youngbae gave you a curious look as his eyebrow went up "What could a man like him do?" as you shrugged you got up and stretched with a yawn "I don't know Youngbae and i don't care to know... As for now I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow Bae and goodnight." walking out the door Youngbae called back.

"Goodnight Kiyomi, sweet dreams."

Kiyomi: Korean - Cutie


	7. Begining of 2015 | Jan - Feb

I'm sorry if the timing of any of this is wrong but i tried my best

January

After four years of solos and going back and forth with the newest album the boys were finally back and the first thing on their agenda was to report to Mr.Yang and begin recording, as the five of them stood in Mr.Yang's office and was almost finished with their meeting Seungri spoke up "Since Youngbae is dating Hyroin, does that mean we can dste as well?" Mr.Yang looked at Seungri and chuckled "Your all one yesr away from your ten year anniversary so of course you can date! That is if your able to get one Seungri." Seungri was used to Mr.Yang saying these things and he couldn't care less because he was sure he has your heart. Daesung was happy to hear that they are free to date and knew that he wanted to make you two official and make it public so there are no secrets on who he loves.

Seunghyun and Jiyong didn't care that much but kept it in mind if they did find someone and decides to settle down. Youngbae already has someone so it didn't matter to him that much but enjoyed the idea of having a family. The meeting ended and they were all dismissed and before they could all go to work Daesung immediatley left and went to a flower shop and got a bouquet of flowers arranged with pink carnations, red tulips, magenta lilacs and red roses with a plan to declare his love for you and make your love offical, little did he know Seungri had a stuffed panda waiting for you to arrive with a fresh homemade lunch. As you walked into the recording studio you were greeted by the four boys, you didn't see Daesung and you were disappointed but it changed when Seungri told his Hyungs that they should head to the cafeteria. Youngbae explained that he already had food that Hyroin made and you didn't mind, you met her while on tour with him and you have since then stopped making food for him since he has Hyroin but on the occasion you made food if she couldn't. 

You all went down to the Cafeteria and on your way there you met Daesung in the hall and he followed the four of you down to the cafeteria. The five of you sat down at a table with Seingri on your left, Daesung on your right and Seunghyun and Jiyong sitting in front of the three of you. You passed out the lunches that you made for the boys and Daesung decided that it was as good of a time as ever so he got up and pulled out the bouquet with his angelic smile on his face "(y/n) would you like to be my girlfriend?" you were shocked and happy at the same time until Seungri turned you around and held out the panda "(y/n) you've known me longer than Hyung and are the only woman i truly care about, please accept my love and be mine?" you didn't know how to react, two men that you have grown so close to in diffrent surcumstances wanted you to be their girlfriend. You smiled shyly and quickly left as Daesung and Seungri watched you leave, heartbroken and confused.

February

It was the month of love and you had no one to spend it with after what happened last month, they didn't hate you for it but they were sure that you didn't love both of them and out of all of it Daesung was crushed the most especially with how close the two of you were getting. Seungri figured that you needed space especially since it was so sudden so he invited you to dinner on Valentines day, but what you didn't know is that he invided Daesung as well.

As the dinner went on Seungri eventually proposed the idea of a poly relationship, Seungri has had many crazy ideas throughout the years but this one was the most ridiculous idea he has ever had. Daesung questioned Seungri aboit it but after talking through it a bit the three of you agreed and decided that Daesung will be the front man in the relationship since he has had the least amount of scandals with Youngbae behind him. The three of you ended up going back to your apartment for the night, still the same as ever after almost ten years of Seungri's desire to become a singer. After many years and even after the boys moved away and many opportunities you have had to move to a newer apartment you just couldn't let this one go, it was your home- no, our home.

The rest of the night was spent by watching movies, listening to many of BigBangs songs along with each of the member's solo albums along with Daesung and Seungri trying to teach you how to sing and dance which lead to you accidentally shoving your foot into your very low couch and almost twisting your ankle. Eventually the thre of you began to watch Men on a Mission and make up questions you would ask and fall asleep late at night while being held by the two men you loved most.

 


	8. Getting back on track | March - April

March

The boys were getting ready have a comeback and the month was full of nothing but stress along with no time for a serious break. Daesung and Seungri still lived in their own houses but after a week they stuck with staying with you since their houses were the furthest from YG and neither of them wanted to drive home after going over their set list and travel schedule over and over again along with their dances which they were sure they would never do. The days were long but the weeks went by fast and April soon came up in no time.

April  
The last two weeks went by and the boys were more than ready to kick off the tours and the first place was Seoul on the 25th. The fans were having fun and so were the boys and they were correct, they did not need to go over the choreographies for the many songs they sang. On the 26th you came out with a cart that carried a cake on it for Daesung's 26th birthday. Everything was perfect and Seunghyun smeared cake all over Daesung's face and the two of you even shared a kiss on stage much to Seungri's displeasure but he knew that there would be more opportunities later. After the show the boys crashed at your place where they woke up the next morning, tired but ready to take the flight to Guangzhou.


	9. Album releases pt 1 |  May - June M & A

May

On the first of the month 'M' was released to the public with the groups first two songs Loser and Bae Bae which quickly climbed the charts across Asia and was a sign that the boys were back, the two newly released songs were added to the set list and the stage was set for the shows in Guangzhou that took place on the 30th and 31st with thousands of screaming fans. Despite the exhaustion you and the boys got to do a bit of sight seeing sometimes during the weeks before the show and packing up to arrive in Beijing.

June

The following month was the release of album 'A' with Bang Bang Bang and We like to Party, although it didn't rank as high as the previous album Bang Bang Bang was another big hit that the boys made. Not much sight seeing was put into this month since there were concerts on the 6th and 7th in Beijing, then to Hong Kong for three concerts in Chep Lak Kok on the 12th, 13th and 14th but somehow Seungri and you found some time to do a little bit of shopping since he wanted to get an accessory for the next show and wanted to let you have some fun. Soon enough it was back to China and more concerts in Shanghai for three nights from the 19th to 21st, then a couple of one night shows in Dalian and Wuhan that took place on the 26th and 28th while you questioned how the boys managed all of it despite their exhaustion.


	10. Album releases pt 2 | July - Aug. D & E

July

July was the same as the last but this time you got to travel to Tailand, Singapore, Malaysia and the  Philippines with a spare day off that allowed you all to go sight seeing and do some shopping but most of it was so the staff could get Jiyong out of their hair when something wasn't in one of the countires they were headed to. Despite the experience and chaos thier third album 'D' was released with If You and Sober which added to the set list and morr training time for the boys and was another album that climbed the charts in Asia.

August

The final album 'E' was released with GD and T.O.P's song Zutter and Let's not fall in Love which was highly received in South Korea and Taiwan but was in 2nd in Japan and 15th for Weekly album charts but the boys didn't care, they were back and everyone knew it. The tour took them to Indonesia and you didn't get much time to stay since Jiyong got some control back and it took you all back to China for shows in Shenzhen, Nanjing, Chengdu, Hangzhou, Changsha and Chongquing. When you first went to China you instantly fell in love with the country and it's beautiful architecture, culture and history but after a while it became kind of exhausting, but the cities you saw were beautiful despite being tossed back in and you knew that the boys couldn't cover China easily.


	11. Mistakes | Sep. - Oct.

Im sorry if this chapter is small but you will see why

September

The tours continued to be a sucsess and the full MADE album was almost ready to be released and they wraped up the first leg of their tour in Taipei, Taiwan with a three night show along with buying a bunch of new outfits for their next show in Vegas and Los Angeles.

October

Being in the United States was amazing and the show in Las Vegas already gave you a taste of what the people were like. After traveling to Los Angeles and the last show before you hop over to Mexico the boys decided to have some fun and get drunk. 

After the little night you along with Daesung and Seungri decided to stay back especially since the three of you were exhausted and you were in a lot of pain so the day was spent curled up next to them and later a home made meal that you cooked for them once the others got back with not much luck of your pain dissapearing.

The next stop was Mexico City after that snd the boys decided to stay away from alcohol for a while to finish up the second leg of the tour after a show in the US in Newmark and Toronto, Canada to finish off the second leg of the tour.

The third leg was oceania with making a stop at Sydney and Melborne for a few days before the final leg of the tour back in Asia. The last concerts of the month were three nights in Cotai, Macau.


	12. Mistakes *SMUT*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wanted to have some fun and get drunk

You were all on the top floor of a hotel in a suite where you stayed with the boys out of YG's request and you couldn't help but have a couple of glasses of whiskey, the drink was strong and you wanted another drink but decided it was enough since it became too much for you to handle. You watched the boys as YG asked and with some slight interest but Daesung caught your eye the most, even when he was drunk he was still the smiling and happy Daesung everyone knows.

You wanted to make your way to him until you heard some music begin to play and a hand pull you off the floor and into their chest as a smell of bourbon and cologne filled your nose and you knew it was Seungri "what are you doing oppa?" you never called Seungri or anyone oppa unless it was the elder members until now, and you didn't know why but you enjoyed feeling a little childish for once and you knew an impish grin was spreading across Seungri's face. "I want to spend some time with you baby~ and if you want Daesung can join too~" you looked up at Seungri then over to Daesung who now had his head up and a pout forming on his lips with his eyes going wide with what looked like hurt and need.

You slowly moved away from Seungri and over to Daesung as you cupped his cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips "come and join us Dae, you haven't had much time with us." Daesung gave a silent nod as he rose up from the ground with you with Seungri coming around and guiding the three of you into your room in the suite and lock the door. Daesung caught on and picked you up as you squealed with glee "oppa~! Im ticklish!" Daesung just gave you an airy laugh as he swiftly moved to the bed and set you down, attaking your face with kisses with Seungri making his way to the bed with his shirt and belt already off. All that you felt was nothing but love with a tiny bit of lust that was radiating behind Daesung's eyes until Seungri's presence cut the line as he crawled on to the bed and began to pat his lap as you adjusted yourself to look back at him. "come here doll~" you heard him say in a husky tone as your body gladly obeyed to his command while Daesung crawled over as he removed his shirt and discarded it on to the floor. 

You didn't know if Seungri had an effect on Daesung due to him felling inferior or because of the situation but you felt the love that he had disappear as he pushed himself against you and nibble on your ear and speak with a husky tone "who do you want to ride first~?" surprised by the comment you blushed and hid your face as relization hit you, you were still a virgin. Seungri noticed and carefully moved your hands from your face with concern lacing his features "are you okay (y/n)?" you shook your head and bit your lip before softly speaking "i-im a virgin...." you knew that Seungri had some experience but you weren't sure about Daesung but you could tell he was nervous too.

"how about this, since i have the most experience i take your virginity and Daesung can watch me and get some help. He hasn't lost it either and i want it to be pleasurable for you two." looking back at Daesung you saw embarrassment on his face but he accepted his younger's suggestion before saying "i don't want to hurt (y/n), i don't care about my own pleasure but if your willing to teach me i'm willing to learn." you watched as Daesung got off the bed and tske a seat at a chair with a now obvious bulge in his pants. Seungri began to move his hands up your shirt and pull it off your body and lay you down to remove your pants and panties along with a wave of embarassment washing over you until Seungri pushed it all away with a soft kiss that trailed from your lips to your cheek, then your jaw, throat, chest, stomach and finally your clit where he gave it a small lick.

A tingle ran up your body and became consistent as he slid a finger in, then another before using them to stretch your walls as you felt your lower area grow tight and your body hot like fire until Seungri pulled his fingers out and pulled off his pants and boxers with a six inch that was as hard as as a rock. You weren't scared you were terrified for what was to come as he moved on top of you and kissed you with the taste of the bourbon he drank making it's way into your mouth and nostrils. Seungri ran a hand up and down your side while he kissed your face and began to rub himself against your folds "are you ready?" a part of you wanted to say no but you gave in since it was too latento turn back now and gave him a small 'yes' in response before feeling his tip slide past your folds.

You began to fight off the weird feeling but was unsucsessful once he slid himself all the way in as you began to whine and grab his arms with small marks begining to form. After a while you finally felt okay for Seungri to move and he complied with small thrusts with small mewls and moans coming from your mouth and gaining the courage to ask him to go faster. 

After about an hour Seungri finally came as he pushed himself deep into you with all consequences abandoned with your body felt weak after having your first orgasm with a feeling of pure bliss. Seungri slowly pulled out and laid on the bed panting and working to gain his strength back. Soon Seungri got up and checked to make sure you were okay and began to praise you for how well you did with your first time before calling Daesung over and helping him learn how to pleasure you and have him finally lose his virginity.


	13. Japan Series pt. 1 | Nov. - Dec.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one!

The forth leg of the tour was off and many of their shows are in Japan before ending the tour in Soul which was months away, it was nice being back in Tokyo for a little and you always found the bustling city fascinating. You've noticed that you haven't had your period in a while but you chose to brush it off until the members and staff began to notice your nausia so you chose to get some pregnancy tests at the end of the day.  
-  
The four days that was spent in Tokyo went by fast and tension began to grow between the Maknaes during the concerts at Osaka but was settled down after a long conversation befire heading to Fukuoka.

Dec.  
After having two concerts in Nagoya the boys decided to take a break and finish up in the new year which lead to you and Daesung spending a lot of time together while the other members left to Korea and rested up to continue the tour.


End file.
